Embodiments of the present invention pertain to the art of noise suppression, and in particular to the suppression of noise from mechanical drive system in an audio signal.
Vehicles and structures having ambient noise may require an audio system to transmit audio signals from one person to another within the vehicle or structure. For example, in a helicopter, airplane, or ground vehicle, one or more occupants may have a headset including speakers and a microphone. The occupants talk into the microphone to communicate with other occupants, and the communication is received by the speakers of one or more occupants. Examples of speakers include earphones and earplugs.
However, when an occupant transmits an audio signal from the microphone, the ambient noise of the vehicle or structure is also transmitted, inhibiting communication between the occupants of the vehicle or structure.